It is known that persons who must work in situations involving a high level of physical stress are monitored in respect to physiological parameters that are relevant for health. These include, for example, the heart rate (HR) or voltage potentials, which are measured on the skin surface and are evaluated for an ECG and thus reveal how the current personal health status is in terms of the heart and the circulation of the person being monitored, i.e., for example, the status of a firefighter during a firefighting mission. In case the current physical state appears to be absolutely life-threatening, an acoustically and/or optically perceptible alarm is triggered, or at least the mission command center is informed, so that corresponding measures can be taken.
The nondetachable connection by means of cables is known for the electrical contacting of the individual electrodes with the corresponding electronic ECG evaluating unit. The requirement is that the electrodes shall have been placed manually on the skin surface in advance. In case of a detachable connection by means of plug-in connections, the cables must likewise be led securely, and the establishment of the plug-in connections likewise requires additional steps. In addition, especially high requirements must be imposed on the plug-in connections in terms of safety and stability against fire, high temperatures, corrosive gases and other factors, for example, in the area of firefighting.
GB 2 350 193 A discloses a device for establishing an electric connection between two textiles, so that an electric signal, for example, for an ECG, is sent from one side of a fabric, which is in contact with the body surface, to the other side and is subjected to further processing there.